Kokuryuuha's Awakening
by Angelus1889
Summary: Again, another impulse-driven story. What happens when the dragon that Hiei controls wants a little piece of freedom...and him? HieixSorta OC Warning s :Lemon, OOC Enjoy!


Kokuryuuha's Awakening

By: Angelus1889

Warning(s): OOC

Lemon

Rating: Mature

####

**Author's Note: **School is difficult at the moment, so "Ignis Divine" will be put on a temporary hiatus probably until around Thanksgiving…or whenever I have a few free days to write. This was also an impulse-driven story, but luckily for me is a one-shot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YYH, neither does my pet turtle Kenji, and I doubt you do either.

* * *

Rivulets of sweat poured off Hiei's body as he darted through the wild swings of the demons. This was the 5th battalion of reinforcements that spewed from the castle's gates, and though they were pathetically weak, their numbers far outmatched Mukuro's three squads plus himself.

_How pathetic…only the weak seek strength in numbers_… he thought as he flitted wearily through the enemy's ranks, acquainting all those foolish enough to get within his range with his katana. Still, it seemed as if there was a never-ending sea of demon soldiers spreading off into the distance, and no amount of hack-and-slash could put a dent in them.

Hiei falters as his right arm sears once more, just missing the business end of a spear by a hairsbreadth. He growled as he ignored the burning pain, stabbing a soldier through the chest before spinning around while parrying another soldier's sickle and using the hilt of his katana to snap the unfortunate man's neck.

_Ugh…this is useless…but I can do no more…_ Hiei thought He had already used the Kokuryuuha once, which consumed almost all of his demon energy. As a result, he could no longer use any type of fire-based attack. His enemies were smart enough to wait to unleash the brunt of their forces until after he had used his most powerful move.

He had to admit, this band of ex-mercenaries, assassins, spies, and such were smarter than he gave them credit for. Apparently, all of these fallen warriors were deemed mentally unstable and a danger to both Yomi and Mukuro's regime, and thus were dumped together in this city of solitary confinement built especially for them as they all awaited their execution. Obviously, they were mentally stable enough to develop a plan to escape their prison…

Hiei's right arm blazed again. He flinched. What was wrong with it? He was never_in pain _after he used it; he usually just extremely drained. But now it seemed the dragon was gaining a mind of its own. Like it was _asking_ him to set it free…

No; that was impossible! He could never use the Kokuryuuha more than once every 24 hours. If he tried to summon it again it would undoubtedly devour him.

His right arm burned again as if to repute that fact.

"Dammit!" Hiei screamed as he gave in to the pain. He thrust out his right arm, and stood stunned as the dragon flew from his arm without him having to summon it. But it was…different. It had formed four fiery wings at the base of its shoulders that changed colors with each flap. With a roar, it sprayed out a firestorm of blood red and indigo flames.

Every living thing on the enemy's side of the field was completely obliterated. **Everything.**

After a moment of initial shock, his remaining men surrounded him with a victory cry. He was pleased to note that only nine of his ninety soldiers had fallen in the fight. He nodded his acknowledgement to them and looked up in the sky to the dragon of fire that was still circling in the sky. As if it sensed his gaze, the dragon turned its mighty head, its piercing golden eyes meeting his crimson ones.

_At long last, young Ifirit. You are mine._

That was the last thing Hiei heard before something hot pierced his chest and the morning was swallowed by darkness.

####

Hiei awoke in a beautiful room which he did not recognize. There were many items of rarity and unfathomable wealth surrounding him, and copious amounts of every precious gem. Emeralds, opals, rubies, sapphires, amethysts, and countless diamonds, statues of silver and gold, silk embroidery…

_Where the hell am I? _Hiei thought as he slipped out of the large bed, the black velvet smooth against his skin.

It was at that moment Hiei realized he was completely naked.

Hiei snorted. He was quite comfortable with his body, so nudity didn't bother him; but the question was this: How did he come to be in this place when the last thing he remembered was looking into the eyes of the Kokuryuuha on the remnants of the battlefield where it had attacked of its own accord?

_That still doesn't explain how I got here…or even where I am_… Hiei thought wryly.

A strange scent and a soft moan tore him from his thoughts. He growled as the scent invaded his nostrils and clouded his senses. In his life, he had smelled this many times before, but never had it been so…enticing. The sensual creature within him stirred at a smell that all demon males of any age would know from instinct.

The scent of an aroused female.

Hiei followed his nose through the lavish estate, navigating through dark and twisting corridors until he at last reached a spiral staircase leading down to the underground floor. The scent was definitely stronger now. He slowly descended, the soft moans growing more frequent and urgent. When he reached the foot of the staircase, he saw a set of black frosted glass French doors. The scent and sounds were floating from within. Mesmerized, Hiei, walked over to the doors and opened them.

The sight would stay with him for the rest of his days.

There was a mountain of gold coins that rose to twice his height. And atop it lay a beautiful woman. Her skin was a tawny gold, her flowing ebony hair obscuring her eyes from his view.

Every aspect of her perfect body was exposed to him. Her lips were full and soft, parted slightly as she continued to moan softly. Her breasts were large and inviting, her dark nipples taut with pleasure. Her long, smooth legs were spread wide, revealing her flower to him. One of her delicate hands rested there, three of her fingers plunging in and out of her essence. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he licked his lips.

He shuddered as the woman released with a cry, savoring it as if it was his own.

"Mmm…What are you doing in here, Hiei?" the woman asked as she removed her fingers, bringing them to her lips and sucking them clean of her juices. Hiei was stunned. She seemed completely comfortable that he could still see every inch of her and that she had been watched masturbating.

"The better question is, who the hell are you and why did you bring me here?" Hiei asked curtly. Tempting as she was, he wasn't about to forget the reason he had left the room in the first place. He needed to know where he was, who **she** was, and, most importantly, how to get back to Alaric.

The woman chuckled. "I shall let you return to your dear Mukuro in due time, but I want to taste you first. Maybe I will taste Mukuro too. She looks awfully yummy, even with the terrible damage done to her body."

Hiei clenched his teeth. Who was this woman that she thinks Mukuro would ever take her? Mukuro, as most demons, was inherently bisexual, but has never shown any interest in any physical pleasure at any time.

"Just because she has never allowed you to sense her desires does not mean she does not have them. She has thought about taking Kirin to her bed on more than one occasion."

Hiei snorted. "Stop reading my mind, woman. And Mukuro has never spoken of you or anyone who has your appearance, so you should not make any foolhardy assumptions."

The woman's lips curved into a smug smile. "I suppose she hasn't, since she has never seen me. I have seen her though, while with you. I have watched her for as long as you have worked under her. And may I say, your telepathy does not in any way match mine, so **you** should not make any foolhardy assumptions."

Hiei growled. First this wench insults Mukuro then belittles his power!? He reached his right arm forward to unsheathe his katana, only to realize two things. The first was that he didn't have it, considering he was still naked.

The second was that the tattoo of the Kokuryuuha was gone.

He jumped slightly when the woman chuckled once more, lifting her bangs from her face. Piercing golden eyes scorched him. "You still don't know who I am, young Ifirit?"

Those power-filled orbs were all too familiar.

Hiei's eyes widened. That couldn't be… he looked down at his arm, then back to the woman who claimed she was the Kokuryuuha itself.

The woman frowned before reappearing directly in front of Hiei's face. "Stop referring to me as 'it.' Do I not appear as a woman to you?" Hiei clamped his mouth shut and didn't answer, a blush staining his cheeks. The woman was slightly taller than him, so he was eye level to her…very appealing chest…

The woman smiled. She could feel her young Ifirit's passion flaring at last. Now, it was time to take him for her own…

Hiei gasped as the woman nibbled at his neck, her hands gently teasing his growing erection. His shaky hands grasped her breasts, his calloused thumbs stroking her nipples. She moaned onto his neck and guided has fingers down to her moistening curls, raising her head to claim his lips. He growled in pleasure as the sweet smell of her essence drugged his senses again. It was never like him to desire anyone or anything this much. Her lush curves were hot and soft against him. The sensual beast within him awakened, demanding him to take her until he was satisfied.

As if the woman sensed this, she led them back to the pile of gold before they sank to the floor. He nuzzled her neck before she whispered in his ear.

"Do you want me, Hiei?"

"Yes. I'm burning for you."

"Then I'm yours."

Those three words sent Hiei's senses on a primeval overload. There was no time for foreplay; he needed her now. He flipped her onto all fours before grabbing her wide hips and roughly thrusting into her.

The Kokuryuuha screamed and dug her nails into her gold as her Ifirit fucked her with wild abandon. He felt so good filling her; heavy and powerful. It was hot, rough, demanding sex. She was usually a dominatrix, but for Hiei would she submit. She sobbed in ecstasy as she came and Hiei lie on his back.

"Ride me." He commanded.

Though unable to see his face, she did as he wished. Bracing herself with her arms on his thighs, she rode him harshly, purring in pleasure when Hiei's hands once again found her hips and he began to slam his hips upwards in time to her rhythm.

"Ohhhhh….Hiei…aaahhhmmm…"

Panting and a growl was all that answered her as she felt him throbbing within him. She rode him faster, her tunnel tightening in response. He pulled out of her quickly before lying her on her back and filling her once more.

"I want to see your face when you come for me." Hiei growled as he braced himself on his knees, lifting and spreading her legs so they rested on his shoulders. He smirked before he began his rough thrusts, rocking her violently atop the gold. Her breasts bobbed back and forth as she clung desperately to her Ifirit, throaty moans erupting from her elegant throat. Hiei' s eyes glowed, his mouth watering in anticipation. Now was the time. He increased his pace, lowering his jaws to the base of her neck. He inhaled her scent before pressing his fangs deep as they came together with twin cries.

"_You are mine…_"

####

Hiei awoke feeling still tired, but very content. He started when he realized that he was back in his chamber at Mukuro's fortress.

_But…how…the Kokuryuuha…we…_

"I'm still here, Hiei."

Hiei turned his head to the sound of the voice to see her. An alienated part of him was disappointed that she now had on clothes, and he still wanted to take her.

He gaped as she turned on her heel and started to disappear without a word.

"Kokuryuuha! Where are you going?"

"My real name, by the way, is Kieragacaj. But you can call me Kida. I was going back to my own home now that you've awakened me. "

"And if I don't want you to leave?"

Kida smiled. "My home is with you, Hiei. I was going to revert back to my dormant for on your arm."

A veil fell over his face. "Will we still be able to…see each other?"

"Yes…that was my reason for taking you to my realm. I needed you to awaken me…so that I could be with you in this form…if you'll have me…"

It was then that it hit him. The Kokuryuuha…no…Kida…had fallen in love with him.

"Why did you wait until now to do this?"

She grimaced at that. "I had to wait until you were strong enough…if I had taken you to my realm before you became an S-class, the miasma would have killed you instantly."

"Why are you in love with me, of all creatures?"

"You must ask God why he chooses to make souls draw to one another to answer that."

Hiei smirked. "Hn. Come to me, Kida. I have not tired of you, nor do I intend to for a long while yet."

Beaming, she walked into his arms, and he spent the rest of the night proving that point, much to her delight.

It was good to be awake.

_**Owari**_

####

Author's Note: That turned out better then I thought. :3 Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a shower and do my homework before I get picked up.

C&C are always welcome!

Lovesallmyreaders,

Angelus1889


End file.
